


The Company Trouble Keeps

by Alphum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A little of this a little of that a little lube in someone’s hair yknow, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But also, Car Sex, Communication during sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Flavored Condoms, Jason probably deserves it, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Roy is hot for Tim's everything, Slight Voyeurism, This is now an ongoing work, Tim is hot for Roy's arms, Tim might have a tattoo kink, Timmy and Roy are catching Feelings, also they fuck in Jason's bed because they're both horrible, bc apparently thats my kink, i need to take a shower and go to church, it's porn and i'm sorry, laughing during sex, next up: even more porn, no beta we die like men, ongoing and explicit confirmation of consent, slight exhibitionism, stephanie and jason are bros, super brief jayroy, this is getting kind of out of hand but it’s basically a smorgasbord of kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: "I need a horrible date because I want to piss off my dad" AU where Tim knows that nobody can get him a date that will piss Bruce off more than JasonEnter Roy Harper(now an ongoing work because turns out I’m not the only one who ships it)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Roy Harper
Comments: 59
Kudos: 181





	1. Chapter 1

“So you’re turning to me.” Jason summed up. “The family fuck-up.”  
“Actually it’s ‘prodigal son’ now.” Tim corrected him sourly. “You’re the one who gets under his skin the quickest though.” He finally stopped pacing and flopped down on the couch next to Jason.  
He took a long pull from his beer and scratched his cheek as he thought. He needed a shave. “I’ve got a few ideas. How bad?”  
“How bad what?” Tim asked.  
“How bad do you wanna piss him off? I mean you work with the guy.” Jason pointed out.  
Tim shrugged. “What are the options?”  
“Well, I have a few-- wait, you wouldn’t do that. You could also-- nope, that’s too ‘morally ambiguous’ for you. If you-- Christ, you would die.” Jason kept cutting himself off as he thought faster than he spoke.  
Tim was slightly alarmed now. But that was a good sign, right?  
“Okay, so, here’s my plan.”  
Tim noted he was down to one plan. Hm.  
“Media scandal and Bruce’s extreme disapproval. You break half the rules of convention at these, you throw shade being a twisty little shit with your words, and you bring a horrible date. Then I’ll be on my best behavior and then the contrast between the perfect son and the fuck-up is extra salty. The tabloids will eat that shit up and blow it way out of proportion. Breaking the rules doesn’t do shit except for showing Bruce that you can do whatever the fuck you want and that he should appreciate it when you’re being Daddy’s perfect little boy. Then you can also dress like a slut.” Jason bounced his leg as he explained the relatively simple plan in a convoluted manner.  
“So break the rules, don’t be nice, bring a bad date?” Tim summarized.  
“Yeah, but like more.” Jason finished his beer. “And I have just the man for the job. You are bi, right?”  
Tim blushed. “Yeah. I’m not exactly out, but I mean I’m not trying to hide it either.” He knew Jason wouldn’t judge him, being gay himself, but he wasn’t used to talking about it. “What’s your criteria for this?” He asked curiously.  
“Maximize media reaction, so they have to be completely different from you. I’d set you up with my friend Kori, but she’s a supermodel. Bruce had a thing with a chain of supermodels when he was younger, so the media would play that as just following in his footsteps. So opposite the other way then. Following?” He took Tim’s beer out of his hand and replaced it with his empty bottle.  
“Yeah. Makes sense. I wouldn’t have thought of that.” Tim relinquished his beer quite willingly. He didn’t care for IPAs.  
“So if nerd and supermodel is out, you gotta go nerd and bad boy. Optimally it’s going to be someone older with a criminal record, maybe a kid, tattooed to all hell, works a labor or security job, long hair, taller than you, smoking hot, and an absolute shithead.” Jason ticked off the points with relish as he pulled out his phone.  
“And you know someone like this?” Tim asked, trying his best not to sound judgemental.  
“Yep.” Jason grinned wickedly. He held his phone up to his ear. “And I bet you’re going to either eat him alive or suck his dick. Yeah, hey Roy!” He snickered.  
Tim groaned and fell back against the arm of the couch. Why had he thought this was a good idea?  
“So, remember that favor you owe me? One of like, four hundred? … No, specifically the time with the alphabet chicken noodle soup… Yes, I’m still mad about that! Those were new con--... Yeah, whatever, shitdick. Listen, my brother needs a favor… No, the other one… The other other one… No, the fuck? He hasn’t even been adopted yet! … Yes, that one.” Then he tipped his head back and laughed. “Yeah, I know... Yeah, for him… He’s considering sending in an application to our ‘we hate our dads’ club… Yes, that dad… Got it in one, man... Yeah, probably? … Oh, then definitely… Yeah, that… Dude, just ask Kori, she’s obsessed with her… Yeah, at mine now… Yeah, come on over dude.” Then he tossed his phone carelessly on the table.  
Tim had been listening to the one-sided conversation, getting more trepidation with each of Jason’s little snickers. “So…?”  
“He’s coming over to meet you. Says he’ll do it. It’ll piss his old man off too, seeing him rubbing shoulders with Bruce at an event he wasn’t invited to.” Jason snickered again and then grabbed the controller he’d tossed down when Tim had first walked in. “So, zombies or pirates?”  
“For multiplayer?” Tim raised an eyebrow. “Ninjas.”  
Jason laughed and Tim joined in.  
They were six rounds in, the friendly competition starting to get heated. Jason’s character had three swords, but Tim’s had blowdarts.  
“Hah, you’re almost out of ammo! Can’t snipe me if I deflect that shit!” Jason crowed.  
Tim hissed at him in response, tapping out a movement combo to escape from his sniper perch that Jason was about to demolish. “I can’t find any good weapons!” He whined when he picked up a pair of chained sickles. “I just need ammo! Hey, fuck off, keep your feet to yourself!” He kicked back at Jason and held his controller away from him. The momentary distraction gave Jason the chance he needed to close the distance and Tim growled. He just had to remember what combos worked with these and he would be--  
The controller was plucked from his outstretched hands and then Tim’s character spun in a triple combo and decapitated Jason’s.  
“Dude, fuck you! That’s totally fucking cheating!” Jason threw his controller, not at Jason, but at the man behind him.  
Tim looked up just in time to see the guy catch the controller with a laugh. He was resting his elbows on the back of the couch just behind Tim. He was wearing an oil smeared band shirt under a plaid flannel, the sleeves rolled up over his biceps. His elbows and fingers were spotted with oil as well. Bright red hair spilled out from under a baseball cap, hanging in untamed waves around his face. He had a sharp jaw and sharper cheekbones, and there was a bump in his nose where it had been broken.  
Tim didn’t notice any of that. His first thought was ‘Freckles.’  
The man, presumably Roy, was covered in them. They spilled over his body like confetti. They were a light brown, so thick that he couldn’t see a single inch of skin without a freckle.  
His second thought was ‘Tattoos.’  
He was covered in those as well. At least one on his chest, a colorful line peeking out the neck of his shirt. One on his back that reached up over his shoulder and onto his neck. Several on his forearms and a few on his fingers that he saw when he handed him the controller.  
Then he looked down at Tim and his only thought was ‘Oh.’ because that was a better smile than Dick’s. Wider, just as warm, and prettier, somehow.  
“This fuck-knuckle cheater is Roy.” Jason groused, swiping his controller back. Roy let him with an easy grin. “This is Tim, my dumbass kid brother.”  
Tim stopped staring at Roy to glare at Jason. “And you already know this big baby who needs a diaper change for his shitty attitude.”  
Roy laughed and Jason looked begrudgingly impressed before snickering to himself. Tim chuckled himself once Jason cracked a smile.  
“Christ, I like you already.” Roy grinned down at him. “I’m gonna grab a drink, wanna do 3 player?” He called as he walked away.  
“Sure.” Tim called back. Then he caught sight of Jason, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “What’s that face for?” He asked, scooting away as a precaution.  
“Doesn’t look like you hate each other.” His eyes were bright with amusement and he made a lewd hand gesture.  
Tim groaned and covered his face, remembering his words from earlier.  
Roy returned and climbed over the back of the couch. He settled himself in the middle that Tim had just vacated.  
Jason leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows at Tim. He’d made him move on purpose. Ass.  
Roy’s drink caught his eye when he set it on the table. He slid it out of the coozie to check and-- “Jay, you didn’t say you had root beer!” He pouted.  
Roy and Jason both looked surprised for a moment before Roy laughed and Jason shook his head with an amused grin. “Yeah, you little shit, because they’re for this bigger piece of shit.”  
“They’re in the actual fridge, not the beer fridge. Behind the entire fucking pineapple that he has in there.” Tim jumped the back of the couch and trotted to the kitchen. Jason’s fridge was stuffed to bursting with all the fruits and vegetables that Alfred could never get any of the kids to eat, and brown wrapped parcels with butcher’s stickers on them. It was rare that Jason didn’t cook for himself, was a sous chef in several fancy restaurants when he had fallen off the radar. But lo and behold, there was a hidden cashe of bottled soda behind the pineapple and a fancy bottle of organic milk. When he returned to the couch, Jason had Roy in a headlock and was rubbing a fist in his hair.  
“I fucking hate you.” Roy grumbled when Jason released him.  
“Same.” Tim deadpanned, doing as Roy had done and just climbing over the back of the couch.  
“You looooove me.” Jason drawled, sing-song.  
“I love root beer more than I love you.” Tim sniped, setting his bottle on the coffee table beside Roy’s.  
“Hey, use a coaster, you animal!” Jason barked.  
“And this is why.” Tim mumbled, looking around. He grabbed one with cats on it and set his bottle on top of it.  
“Thank you. Jesus. I know you weren’t raised in a barn.” Jason complained.  
Roy had taken his flannel off and was now fixing his hair that Jason had fucked up.  
Tim couldn’t not stare at the new expanse of tattooed skin that stretched over impressively muscled arms, shoulders, and back. He grabbed his controller and tried not to be obvious about staring at Roy’s arms. His triceps flexed beautifully when he started to twist a tie into place. And his deltoids were doing beautiful things too. He snapped his gaze back forward when Roy dropped his arms, signalling that he was done.  
Jason was grinning like a cat again, which meant he had definitely noticed.  
“So Royboy, the gala thing? You’re going with Tim.”  
“Oh, plus one?” Roy glanced at Tim with an easy smile. “Cool. I can do that.”  
“Can you do older bad boy?” Jason asked teasingly, making full eye contact with Tim.  
“That’s my specialty!” Tim was not prepared for Roy to throw an arm around his shoulders and drag him in to his side with one of those strong arms. Unprepared, but not unappreciative. Especially being close enough to smell him like this. He must use an apple body wash.  
“That’s your genius plan?” Tim leaned forward to frown at Jason. After the initial exposure shock, he was acclimating quickly. He was just another pretty person. He worked around so many pretty people. Just ignore the pretty part and be cool.  
“Yep, have him stuck to you like glue, your reputation will never recover. That’s how mine got so low.” Jason laughed when Roy smacked his arm.  
“Okay, so rethink the nerd/bad boy thing. I don’t really fit the nerd mold anyway, that’s you.” Jason frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but Tim beat him to it. “I’m not the one who wrote an in-depth analytic essay on why Eragon should have been a girl because it would have improved all four books.” He shot Jason a look. “For fun.”  
Roy had been unsuccessfully smothering his laughter until then, but that broke the dam. He ducked to bury his laugh between his arm and Tim’s neck as Jason kicked at him.  
“It was a valid argument!” Jason said. Loudly. Over Roy’s muffled laughter.  
Tim rolled his eyes. “I’m not saying you’re wrong, I’m saying you did it. If we’re talking about school stereotypes, you were a nerd. I was obviously a jock.”  
Jason glared at him for a moment but it was more like a pout. “Dick’s totally a fucking prep.” He said after a moment.  
Tim laughed and Roy straightened.  
“So if it’s not the nerd/bad boy, what’s the play?” Jason asked curiously.  
“Bad boy/badder boy.” Tim tried not to smirk. He patted Roy’s leg and then just casually left his hand there.  
Roy tilted his head consideringly as Jason threw back his head and laughed. “You? A bad boy?”  
“Bad boy and corrupting influence, I could get behind that.” Roy mused.  
“I don’t have to be bad to be painted as bad.” Tim pointed out. Roy was still looking at him. He smiled his ‘shark smile’ at him. Apparently it scared the interns. Roy bit his bottom lip, just slightly, letting his gaze go lazy as he eyed him.  
Jason paused for a long moment. “You are an evil genius.”  
Roy laughed and squeezed Tim to his side in a quick hug, face morphing back to genial cheer. “Jaybird, I like this one!”  
Tim tried not to look too pleased at that as the Cheshire grin returned to Jason’s eyes.  
They spent the next hour or so killing ninjas, Tim tucked into Roy’s side, Roy leaning some of his weight on him to hold his controller without moving his arm from Tim’s side. Tim had slouched down some to ease some of the awkwardness of the angle. He’d curled his legs up and was resting them against Roy.  
Jason groaned when his phone went off and he got distracted enough for Tim to punt his character off a ledge. “Shit, I forgot I have a meeting in an hour. I gotta go get ready.” Jason silenced the alarm and looked at them. Then he raised an amused eyebrow. “You two cozy enough?” He teased.  
“I could be comfier.” Tim shrugged.  
“He’s pointy.” Roy complained with a grin.  
“Yeah, yeah, like I don’t know exactly what both of you are thinking right now.” Jason scoffed, pulling on his jacket. “I’m out. Lock up when you leave.” He slammed the door behind him and Tim listened to his footsteps on the metal stairs. Roy had paused too and nodded when he heard Jason fire up his motorcycle.  
Tim pushed up and easily swung a leg over Roy’s legs to straddle him.  
Roy looked briefly surprised and then pleased. That lazy look had returned to his eyes, but Tim could see the spark in them.  
Sitting in his lap like this, hands resting on his shoulders, Tim was taller than Roy, and looked down at him. He rewarded Roy with a slow smile when he felt his hands settle on his hips.  
“You were more than a Jock in school huh?” Roy looked up at him.  
Tim’s grin widened. “I don’t know what you’re implying.” He said, letting his words slide from his mouth, deeper and buttery. Kon had called it his Siren voice. He leaned forward until he could reach Roy’s ponytail.  
Roy was still looking up at him and he bit his lip. He squeezed his hands on Tim’s hips encouragingly, pulling him a little closer. He sat up completely straight, leaned up to try and kiss him.  
Tim moved his head at the last second and Roy’s lips met his cheek. Roy didn’t complain, just started pressing feathery kisses to his cheek and along his cheekbone. Tim pulled his hair free from his ponytail, sliding the tie onto his wrist as he did. He leaned back a little and Roy shook his head to distribute it, leaning back a bit so he didn’t hit Tim. Tim fluffed his hair out and skritched at his scalp, starting at his hairline and working his way back.  
Roy’s eyes fluttered shut as his mouth dropped open. “Oh my god.” It was riding a moan that sounded like he was sucking his dick, not scratching his head. “Holy shit. You have no idea how good that feels.” He sighed out.  
Tim grinned. He’d wanted to bury his hands in his hair from the moment he’d laid eyes on him. It was completely soft, not stiff with product anywhere. It was kinked from his hairband, but otherwise it fell just past his shoulders, straight and silky smooth. He’d meant to just do a quick pass to alleviate any pain from his hair being pulled back, but this reaction was too good not to continue.  
“You’re so pretty.” He murmured, examining his face as a whole. An expanse of freckles, pale red eyelashes that were almost invisible, slim cheeks. Up closer, it looked like his nose had been broken twice, a very slight ridge in the bump of the break. His eyes were light, but not pale. They were incredibly, vividly blue, contrasting sharply against the soft orange of his hair, the warm brown of his freckles, and the excited pink that his skin was starting to turn. Heavier over his cheeks at Tim’s compliment.  
“Nobody’s ever called me pretty before.” Roy smiled up at him. Just a little shy.  
“Honestly, that’s a travesty.” Tim said as he began skritching again, this time starting at the bottom of his scalp.  
Roy’s eyes slid closed and his mouth opened slightly on a small noise of approval as he pressed his head back into his hands.  
Tim grinned. Just as he’d planned. He leaned down and kissed him, taking advantage of his open mouth to start it hard and dirty.  
Roy gasped against him and then yanked him to his chest with a pleased growl. He shoved his hands up the back of Tim’s shirt to pull him in even tighter, down against him even harder.  
Tim had one hand buried in Roy’s thick, luxurious hair and it was going to stay there, but he let his other hand slide down to Roy’s thick shoulder. He tasted delicious, just a little root beer flavor making his whole mouth taste honey-sweet. Tim would devour him if he could.  
They finally broke apart, panting, when Tim was fully seated on Roy’s lap, the two of them pressed together as tightly as they could be. Roy looked dazed.  
“Holy shit babe. You are trouble.” Roy murmured. Unable to pull all the way away, he pressed his mouth to Tim’s neck to kiss and nibble at while he caught his breath.  
Tim laughed softly, letting his free hand slide down his chest to feel at his muscles. His pectorals were unfairly large and wonderfully firm. “What do you do that you have such great arms?” Tim asked.  
Roy let himself lean back into the couch a bit. “Archery.” He said simply.  
“Ah.” Tim nodded. That explained the delectable biceps then. The delectable everything really. “You any good?” he teased.  
Roy scoffed jokingly. “Only one of the best archers in the world.”  
It didn’t sound like he was bragging. Tim smiled approvingly. “You may have to show me sometime.”  
“Anything for kisses like that, Trouble.” Roy raised the arm Tim was examining and flexed.  
Tim had to force himself not to bite his fucking knuckle. He settled for his lip instead. “You’ll definitely have to show me sometime.” He amended.  
Roy laughed into Tim’s chest.  
Tim paused, a horrible thought occurring to him. He sat back and smirked at Roy. “Want to go fuck in Jason’s bed?”  
Roy’s mouth dropped open. “Who are you and where have you been all my life?” He said and surged upward. Tim gasped and grabbed on, one hand tangled in his hair at the back of his neck, the other on the arm that was holding his thigh. Roy’s other hand was shamelessly on his ass. It was Roy’s turn to smirk at the surprised look on Tim’s face. “You like that, Trouble?”  
“It’s hot.” Tim bit his lip and watched the muscles in his arm flex as he adjusted his hold when Tim deliberately moved his legs to hook them together at the small of Roy’s back. “You’re hot.” He added. He looked at Roy, their faces about even.  
“Shit.” Roy muttered. “Says the one who looks like a fucking angel.”  
Tim laughed. Then yelped when Roy threw him. He landed on Jason’s bed with a bounce and he glared at Roy.  
Roy just laughed and peeled his shirt off. Tim propped himself up on his elbows and admired his abs. Roy was probably, no, definitely the most fit person he’d ever slept with. And he was okay with that. He sat up and pulled off his shirt and undershirt, pulling both over his head. He wasn’t insecure about his body by any means, but in stark comparison to a body like Roy’s, he felt a little timid.  
Before he could unbuckle his belt, Roy was on top of him, covering him completely as he kissed the breath out of Tim. He grabbed him around the shoulders with a small noise of surprise. Roy licked the noise out of his mouth, momentarily pressing him into the bed with his full weight when Tim dug his nails into his shoulder blades. He pulled away with a wet noise and then immediately moved to his neck, kissing wet and hungry. Tim let one hand fall to one of those gorgeous arms and tangled the other in Roy’s hair.  
“Do you have any idea how fucking gorgeous you are?” Roy demanded when he pulled away after a sharp nip. He was running his hands up and down Tim’s sides, hips to armpits.  
“I’ve been told I’m quite handsome.” Tim said vaguely as he worked his way through the remaining haze of pleasure.  
“Quite handsome he says.” Roy scoffed. “I always thought you looked kind of smarmy in the tabs, but I know they do that shit on purpose. You’re fucking beautiful, Trouble, and it’s not fair to the rest of us.”  
Tim laughed. They’d barely gotten started but this was the most he’d ever laughed during sex. It was nice. “I’m sorry, not all of us can be sculpted warriors with perfect cheekbones.” He teased back.  
Roy didn’t know how to respond to that one so he just rolled off of Tim and tugged at one of his belt loops. “Pants off too.” He was blushing pink again.  
“Hypocrite.” Tim sniped back easily. He rubbed against his crotch with one hand to test how hard he was. Good. He undid his belt and fly and watched Roy shimmy out of his own pants and boxers. He waited until Roy was looking back at him to push his jeans down as he rolled his abs and hips fluidly. He’d learned that move from Steph and it stunned every time. He grinned wickedly as he nudged his pants off Jason’s bed with one foot.  
“Fucking Trouble.” Roy moaned, crawling back on the bed. “I can’t believe Jay didn’t think you could do bad, because you’re the fucking worst.”  
“So do your worst.” It was a taunt and a tease.  
Roy laughed, breathless. “I’ll do my best to do my worst then.” Before Tim could do more than giggle, Roy had ducked his head to press an open-mouthed kiss above his sternum. He traced the lines of his muscles with clever fingers and teasing nails as he left a chain of hickeys across his torso. With no leadup whatsoever he licked a line along the side of his cock and Tim threw his head back with a hiss. When he looked back down, Roy was mouthing lazily along his length, arm around his right thigh and pressing his left thigh wide wit his other hand. He turned and settled his teeth on Tim’s thigh and bit down slowly, keeping full eye contact with Tim as he did so. Tim shuddered as the pressure increased and sharp points of pain zig-zagged into pleasure. He tangled a hand in Roy’s hair and threw his free hand back to grab onto something, anything, to ground him.  
Roy backed off when Tim let out a tiny noise that was half pleased, half pained, right before he was about to call him off. Toeing the line there perfectly before drawing back. Tim clenched his fist in Roy’s hair as he looked down and saw perfect indentations of his teeth pressed white against his skin that would surely bruise.  
“Shit.” Tim panted and whined when Roy settled his teeth on his skin again, pressing his thigh higher to sink his teeth more towards the back of his thigh, but barely overlapping with some of the marks from before. As he amped up the pressure, Tim shuddered out a long gasp when he felt the already-bitten flesh. It lit up with pain far before the other points of the new bite did, and heat spread out from the abused tissue to make the entire bite tingle. “Oh shit.” Tim whined, rolling his hips into it.  
Roy hummed against him as he released and licked along the double ring of marks to soothe the heat there. “Hey Trouble?” His words were low against his skin and he could feel his lips moving against goosebumps that were starting to raise as he teased the sensitive skin of his thighs with his fingernails.  
Tim gripped a handful of blankets and pushed himself up on that elbow. He saw the heat in Roy’s eyes blaze and he knew he had to look sinful. “What?” He asked.  
Roy rubbed his cheek against his thigh. His gaze was boring holes into his fucking soul. “Can I rim you?” His voice was honied gravel.  
Tim’s mouth popped open in surprise. He’d never had someone ask to do that. He didn’t even think anyone had done that to him. “Uh.” He stuttered. His brain was trying frantically to restart itself because apparently it had stalled out.  
Roy grinned and it was wolfish.  
“I didn’t really plan for that when I showered this morning.” Tim confessed. Once his brain wasn’t trying to ooze out his damn ears.  
“Next time then.” Roy shrugged easily, turning more fully to his left thigh. The double bite marks on his right were beginning to bruise. “I’m having fun marking you up anyway.” He bit into his thigh, harder than he had before. At the same time, he used the arm looped around his other thigh to grab his dick and give it a firm stroke.  
Tim cried out, in surprise more than pain. The noise dragged into a whimper as Roy slowly bit down on his thigh while fisting his dick. Roy gave him a matching set of bite marks on the inside of his other thigh and Tim was doing his best not to jerk his hips into his face. He resettled his grip in Roy’s hair and fisted it more firmly, going from holding his hair back to pulling on it. When he squeezed, Roy moaned. Tim sat up and saw that his eyes had gone hazy with lust and grinned. “Like that?”  
“Fuck yeah.” Roy grinned in return, face deliciously flushed.  
Tim used his hand to pull Roy up his body and he went with no complaints. Tim pulled him to his mouth and did his best to devour him, to show his excitement and appreciation. Roy moaned into him when he pulled at his hair again. Not to guide him, just to do it.  
“Jesus.” Roy whispered against his lips.  
Tim grinned. He rolled his hips and kicked his legs to latch them around Roy again and pushed against the bed with his free hand, rolling Roy onto his back with Tim straddling him.  
“Jesus.” Roy breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. His whole face displayed his arousal. “Please fuck me.”  
“I thought I was trouble.” Tim teased, leaning over to grab the bottle on Jason’s bedside table. He made a face at it. Lotion. Yeah, no. “Hang on.” He leaned again, having to shift off of him to yank the drawers open and rummage through them. Roy just reached up and rubbed his hand up and down his side, touching just to touch. Tim finally found his prize and inspected it. “Silicone okay?” He asked as he shuffled back.  
Roy glanced at it, sitting up with a slow flex of his abs. “Yeah, that’s fine. Do you want to use condoms?”  
Tim settled himself across Roy’s thighs and deliberately licked his lips before biting the lower one. “I’m clean. I’m fine to go without if you are.”  
Roy just stared at him for a moment and reached out and cupped his face. “Are you sure you’re real? You’re too perfect.” He squished his cheeks together.  
Tim snorted. “I’m a terrible cuddler and I can’t cook for shit.”  
Roy looked skyward and let himself flop backwards to lay flat. “And he doesn’t cuddle either. You’re too perfect.”  
Tim snorted again, smothering a laugh. “I get too antsy. Too many good ideas to waste--”  
“The brainpower, yeah!” Roy cut him off and finished for him.  
Tim grinned and Roy matched it. “Great minds think alike.”  
“Fuck yeah now gimme the lube already.” Roy grabbed it from him.  
Tim moved readily off him when Roy nudged at him. He watched Roy roll onto his right side and pull his left knee up to his chest, exposing himself to Tim to give himself access. The flex of his thighs was beautiful. He twisted slightly as he reached behind himself with slick fingers. He looked like a pin-up model. One of the X rated ones.  
Tim’s fingers itched for a camera. Photography was his hobby and he excelled at portraits. He ended up taking a lot of pictures for Dick and Steph for their instagrams. But this.  
This was something else entirely. Roy was all warm hues, reds, browns, oranges, against the cool navy and greys of the linens on the bed. The contrast was sharp and he wanted to emphasize it with set lamps to cast deep shadows.  
The flex of his muscles and the roll of his hips was hypnotizing as he moved in front of Tim. He wanted to make him writhe.  
Roy pulled his two fingers out and grabbed for the lube. Tim snatched it from him and grabbed Roy’s bent leg. He pressed right up against Roy, legs spread wide to get as close as possible. He let the crook of Roy’s knee rest over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around it to hold in in place, grabbing a thick handful of thigh.  
Thank god for pump bottle lube. He slipped two fingers into Roy with almost no resistance. He began thrusting with them at once.  
Roy groaned. “Come on, I was just getting to three! Hurry up!” He nudged him with his heel like he was a horse. Tim obeyed and pumped three fingers into him on his next slide out. There was a slight stretch and Roy groaned again. “Your fingers are smaller.” He whined.  
Tim glanced up. He was red-faced and sweating. His hands were twisted in the sheets behind his head. He grinned slowly and returned to his work.  
Roy shuddered.  
So instead of keeping his three fingers pressed into a triangle to make them smaller, he bladed them, stretching him wider.  
Roy let out another whine. This one was wordless.  
Good.  
He twisted his wrist as he pulled and pushed, making a screwing motion that rotated the orientation of the stretch to stretch the muscle there evenly. He rubbed at his rim with his thumb on every instroke. Instead of adding his pinky, he slipped his thumb in with his fingers once he deemed him loose enough.  
Roy threw his head back and the entire length of his back arched beautifully. “Fuck yeah.” He hissed as he slowly shuddered into relaxation.  
“You’re so responsive.” Tim commented idly, more focused on watching his fingers disappear into Roy’s body.  
“Only when my partner knows what they’re doing.” Roy’s voice was uneven.  
Tim withdrew his fingers and wiped them carelessly on the sheets.  
Roy pouted. “You didn’t even get to the good part.”  
Tim grinned again. “Thought I’d save that for the main event.”  
“Fair enough.” Roy craned his neck to watch Tim help himself to more lube to slick himself up.  
He bit his lip as he stroked himself to spread and warm the lube. The lube was cold but any sort of touch was nice. He was going to need to keep himself in check if he was going to make this good for Roy. Roy was so gorgeous and smart and funny, he wanted to keep him around if he could. Going off like a virgin wasn’t going to impress anyone.  
“You good like this?” He asked, rubbing the length of his thigh with his hand that wasn’t covered with lube.  
“Please do.” Roy was a vision like this, on his side with his back arching and twisting for his shoulders to lay flat. The bend of his knee was settled perfectly over Tim’s shoulder and Tim slotted perfectly between his legs. He was careful to make sure he wasn’t overstretching his thigh as he shifted closer and leaned in to slot their hips together. He pushed in gently and Roy sighed up to the ceiling. “Christ, yes.”  
“Most people call me Tim.” He couldn’t help but tease, unable to keep from giggling.  
“Remind me to smack you for that later.” Roy squeezed him with his leg gently. “Now shut up and fuck me.”  
Tim saved his breath in favor of obeying. He hadn’t ever penetrated someone in this position before, so he started off with slow, searching rolls of his hips. Roy was going boneless underneath him with little sighs. It just made him more pliable under Tim’s hands and more relaxed around his dick.  
“Harder.” Roy’s eyes were hooded. “You’re not going to break me.”  
Tim paused to adjust his stance and lift Roy’s hips up onto his thighs. Roy curled his left leg around Tim’s waist. Tim shifted his weight back just slightly and resettled his grip on Roy’s thighs. With Roy’s weight as an anchor, he could lean back and use the full range of his hips. At the same time, he also pulled Roy’s hips firmly to his with his grip on his thighs.  
Roy shouted the first time he slammed his hips home, fisting the sheets above his head. He twisted so beautifully underneath him, his twisted position not giving him much leeway for movement.  
“Shit that’s so good.” Roy panted, using his legs to pull Tim against him just the tiniest bit harder and to push him the tiniest bit deeper.  
He couldn’t go fast like this, but neither of them wanted fast right now. They wanted deep and hard, no matter how slow they had to go. He drove into his body like that over and over again until sweat was beading up along his back and his arms began to ache and there was a perfect burn starting in his thighs and up his abs.  
“More.” Roy was fisting the pillow under his head. “Gimme more.” He panted.  
Tim shuddered at his demand.  
Roy’s abs rippled as he shoved the leg that wasn’t over his shoulder onto the bed, taking some of his weight. “Gimme your hand.” He said. It was an order.  
Tim was helpless to disobey.  
Roy groaned when he started stroking him off. “More!” He grabbed Tim’s hand and sped up his pace and Tim went just a little crosseyed as Roy shivered around him.  
“Shit.” He said.  
“God you’re so perfect.” Roy whined as he pushed forward into every thrust.  
He should be saying that about himself, Tim wanted to say, but he was quickly losing focus on everything that wasn’t getting Roy of first. He kept the pacing of his hips as steady as he could and kept to the much quicker pace of strokes that Roy had set. He tightened his grip a bit and then Roy was yelling.  
“Yes yes yes! Just like that! Fuck! I’m--” He didn’t even finish before he came, back arching up off the bed and leg squeezing tight around his shoulder as he shuddered through his orgasm.  
Tim stroked him through it as best he could when he couldn’t see straight, but the pressure around him was too much for him to pull out.  
Pull out.  
Oh shit.  
He abandoned Roy’s dick in order to clamp his hand around the base of his own, staving off his own impending orgasm. “Fuck.” He whimpered. How could he have forgotten to ask? He withdrew slowly from Roy’s blazing heat. His dick protested every inch of the way and a flare of lust blazed up his spine when Roy’s hole winked close around his absence.  
Roy shivered a few more times below him before going lax. “Oh my god.” He panted up at the ceiling before looking down. “You’re still hard?” He gaped.  
Tim nodded, biting his lip.  
Roy frowned, unwrapping his legs from around him. “You didn’t come?”  
Tim shook his head. “I didn’t know if it was okay to uh…” He blushed. “To come inside?”  
Roy blinked at him incredulously before pushing himself up and then shoving Tim flat on the bed. He was astride him in a heartbeat.  
“If you don’t come in my ass, I’m going to beat you with your own blue balls!” Roy grabbed the lube up and pumped it into his hand. “So don’t you dare come before you’re in me!” He slicked Tim up again.  
Tim whimpered. He couldn’t help it. He had a muscled god astride of him with his dick in his hand. His hair was loose around his shoulders and some of the tattoos on his chest were splattered with his own release.  
Roy sank onto him and Tim gasped. He reflexively thrust up into him once, twice, before swearing and forcing his hips to the mattress.  
Roy smirked. “Let me take care of you, Trouble.” He had leaned so far down over him that he could feel his come rubbing onto his chest. “Now just let go, baby.” Then Roy was riding him, his thighs flexing impressively and his soft cock bouncing obscenely. His hair undulated around him and it was heaven.  
Tim couldn’t last under him and came with a yell as his orgasm was practically ripped from him. He felt it from his toes to his damn hair follicles. It may have been the best orgasm of his life and it was only made better by Roy grinding down on him with a filthy expression.  
Tim shuddered as Roy pulled off of him and flopped down next to him.  
“Fuck.” Tim said to the ceiling.  
“Yeah.” Roy said. Lazy and utterly satisfied. “Fuck I want a cigarette.”  
“‘M sure Jay has some.” Tim said after a moment, trying to catch his breath.  
“Nah, I don’t smoke anymore.” Roy squirmed next to him, making a face.  
Tim remembered the unfortunate side effect of not using a condom. “Oh god, sorry, let me get you something.”  
“Nope!” Roy made a face. “After all the times Jason got laid in my bed, this is fucking payback.”  
Tim broke into laughter, unable to keep from snorting. “I knew there was a reason I liked you!”  
“Like me enough for a round two?” Roy smirked at him.  
“Hell yeah.” Tim couldn’t help but smirk back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y’all wanted more and I got so many sweet and lovely comments that I wrote some more. So thanks to everyone that commented and inspired me to write more!! The actual summary is just pre-gala carsex happens

He and Tim were stretched out in the back of Roy’s jeep. Earlier, he’d laid the backseat down and rolled out the foam mattress he used for camping and he was thanking the gods for his foresight now as Tim rolled his hips up against Roy. 

He was divine, stretched out in the back of his car like this. His hair wasn’t as long as Roy’s, but it was long enough to shadow his eyes when he bowed his head and echo his movements when he threw his head back. He’d ditched his jacket a while ago and his shirt was perfectly tailored to his frame. It was wrinkled where Roy had been grabbing him. Tim didn’t seem to mind. 

They were necking like horny teenagers, grinding their hips together every so often. They were both hard in their formal slacks, but ignoring it for the most part as they groped each other and took turns flipping the other on their back.

The gala had started almost an hour ago, but per the game they were playing, they were going to be fashionably late.

Roy flopped over on his back to gasp up at the ceiling of his jeep. “Fuck.” He panted.

Tim swung a leg over his lap easily and settled his weight gently down on his hardness. “Not yet.” Tim pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at it. He didn’t once stop his gentle rocking over him, teasing the bulges in their pants against each other. “Jay says we’re finally late enough. What do you think?” He asked, sliding his phone back into his back pocket.

“I think I don’t have enough brain cells right now.” Roy grabbed Tim’s hips and bucked up against him. Long thrusts that teased at what they could be doing instead. It was the best sort of torture. 

Tim bit his lip, but Roy still heard the slight whimper. “God I wanna come.” Tim whined when Roy thrust up against him again, grinding down to meet him.

“Fuckin’ A, you said you didn’t wanna ruin your pants though.” Roy didn’t stop grinding Tim down in his lap.

“I know. Fuck. You got any condoms in here? I left mine at home.” Tim was bracing himself against the roof. Damn he made a pretty picture like this, rocking in Roy’s lap, eyes shut in concentration. 

Roy hated to do it, but he pushed Tim off his lap in favor of diving forward between the two front seats. He flipped his glove box open and rummaged through it. His movements went a little more frantic when he felt Tim’s hands on his ass, squeezing each cheek tightly. “Got em!” He grabbed the little foil strip and wiggled backwards.

“Oh thank god.” Tim flopped back and tore at his belt.

Roy settled inbetween his legs and ripped a packet open with his teeth.

“If you tear it because you’re using your damn teeth I’m going to make you clean me up with your mouth.” Tim threatened, pulling his shirt up to bare his abdomen.

“I just might, if that’s a promise.” Roy grinned at his bitchface before popping the condom in his mouth. Cherry flavored. Yum.

Tim looked confused and opened his mouth to ask, but Roy cut him off by squeezing his length through his open fly, over his boxer briefs. They were silky black and he bent over him. He wanted to suck at the little wet spot, but didn’t want to get cherry lube all over his nice drawers, so instead he tugged the waistband down and tucked it under his balls. He flipped the condom the right way around with his tongue and then used his teeth, lips, and tongue to drag it down his length.

“Oh my god.” Tim arched up against him and Roy quickly grabbed his hips. Damn, he’d lost the rolled end of the condom. He used to be better at this. Tim wasn’t complaining though, was just shoving his fingers through Roy’s hair and petting his bangs back from his face. His abs tensed as he leaned up to watch.

Roy gave him a lazy wink and kept working the condom down his length. He snaked one hand up Tim’s stomach to spread his fingers across the corded muscle there, feeling the effort that Tim was using to watch him.

Tim shivered against his touch and whimpered when Roy pushed the rolled end flush to his neatly trimmed pubic hair. Roy pulled back up with a deliberately loud slurp, licking his lips for show. Tim’s eyes were huge, pupils blown wide. His mouth hung open and his breathing was beginning to approach panting. This was good for Roy’s ego, he mused.

He nuzzled against Tim’s dick, letting it rub against his cheek when he licked up it slowly. He wanted to tease Tim until he begged, but he knew that any teasing now would be returned twofold, so he took a deep breath and sank down, minding his teeth, until Tim slid smoothly into his throat.

Tim’s hands were tight in his hair but didn’t push as Roy guided himself up and down Tim’s length, alternating bobbing sucks with long swallows around him.

Tim watched him the whole time, eyes dark and mouth open, panting almost soundlessly until he spoke. “God, Roy, please, can I-- fuck!” He shivered, hard, with his whole body.

Roy drew up off him with an obscene pop. He coughed to clear his throat of cherry lube. “What do you need, trouble?” He withdrew the hand from his abs to jack him slowly.

Tim shivered again and licked his lips hungrily. “Can I take your picture?” His cock twitched in Roy’s hand when he asked.

Roy considered. He knew Tim liked to watch and he knew Tim liked photography, so it didn’t really surprise him. “Aw baby,” He dragged his cheek up Tim’s length again. He could feel strings of saliva and lube connecting him to his wrapped length when he pulled away. “You think I’m pretty like this?” He teased, wiggling his non-lubey hand around to Tim’s back pocket to grab his phone. He gave his ass a good squeeze while he was back there for good measure.

Tim bit his lip before realizing he’d been asked a question. “The prettiest, baby.” He scrambled to take his phone. “Fucking digital cameras.” He muttered, swiping frantically at the screen.

He couldn’t help but grin at Tim’s annoyance even through his haze of arousal. He bowed his head back to his work and looked up through his eyelashes when he heard a flurry of shutter sound effects.

Tim was shaking underneath him like a leaf in the wind now, his panting breaths muffled against his lip that he was biting again. 

Roy wanted nothing more than to grin; here was one of the most powerful CEOs in the world, so turned on underneath him that he was shaking. Instead, he shoved forward, taking him to the root and swallowing repeatedly. He was glad he’d shoved his arm up across his hips when Tim bucked underneath him as he came with a muffled shout. He kept his hips pinned as he nursed Tim through his orgasm, more for his own benefit so he wouldn’t choke on his dick, but it seemed like Tim enjoyed it as he practically writhed under him, whining as he strained against Roy’s strength.

He pulled back in increments. Stopped swallowing around him in favor of gentle sucks, before pulling off altogether. Tim was still shaking, but these looked to be the involuntary muscle contractions of a hard orgasm. He couldn’t help but grin. He slipped the condom off him once he started to soften but before oversensitivity could kick in and tied it off.

Tim was holding his phone so tightly his knuckles were white, even when he went boneless with a shuddering sigh of utter satisfaction.

Roy pulled his underwear back up and crawled up his body.

“Kiss me.” Tim sighed, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Roy laughed softly, but obeyed.

Tim threw an arm up around his neck to deepen it from a sweet kiss to a much more demanding one that was at odds with his lazy body. He could feel his other hand lazily picking at his belt buckle.

Roy cracked an eye when Tim made a curious noise into his mouth. 

Tim pulled back just enough to lick sloppily over Roy’s lips. “Cherry?”

“Condoms.” Roy explained, chasing Tim’s tongue. 

Tim hummed again, an understanding noise this time. He seemed determined to chase every hint of cherry from his mouth. 

Tim’s phone buzzed on his chest between them.

Tim grumbled into Roy’s mouth but otherwise ignored it.

Roy decided to fix a few things up and fumbled with his clean hand for the diaper bag. Lian hadn’t needed diapers for a few years now, but it was always helpful to have a go bag ready with everything under the sun and, well, a diaper bag was a diaper bag, even sans diapers. He trashed the condom and grabbed the wet wipes, finally freeing himself from cherry-lube-and-saliva-hand. Tim pressed lazy kisses against his neck as he worked, not bothering to move.

Roy grabbed his phone and tapped the button on the side. “Text from Jason.”

“Mm?” Tim licked the length of his neck and Roy was the one to shiver now.

“Yep. Says ‘the fuck are you nerds?’”

Tim sighed gustily against his wet neck and Roy shivered again. He grabbed his phone and flicked through screens faster than Roy could track. He gasped when Tim licked up his neck again, this time pressing harder and panting against him. The shutter sounded and Tim nipped his jaw before glancing back at the phone. “You okay if I send that to Jay?” He asked, voice rough.

Roy squinted at the screen, feeling a little bit like he had whiplash. He was missing a significant portion of his blood flow. Too much to deal with this, anyway.

It was a slightly blurry photo of Tim and him in profile. It was fairly dark, but he could still make out details, such as his messy red hair, Tim’s pink tongue on his adams apple, and a dark hickey he’d sucked into place under Tim’s ear.

“Fuck, you are Trouble and a half.” He laughed but it was breathless when Tim started nibbling delicately at his neck. “Go ahead.”

Tim dropped his phone and buried both hands in Roy’s hair, dragging him down against him to drag his tongue up the column his neck. Roy couldn’t help but arch his back so he could rock his hips against Tim’s stomach, frotting his dick against the lithe muscles there. 

“Fuck babe.” Roy breathed out, scalp stinging pleasantly as Tim pulled. It felt like he was pulling him apart between the ouch-good grip at his scalp and the hot-good of Tim’s mouth and the oh-god-good of his tight stomach against his dick. 

“Mmm.” Tim huffed against his neck and then pulled at his head to line their eyes up. “How do you want to come?” He bit at Roy’s jaw. His eyes were sharp and satisfied and full of so much heat that Roy shivered. His crotch stuttered over Tim’s with the movement. 

“However you want, baby.” Roy kissed him, hungry for that same satisfaction. He tasted teeth instead as Tim smiled that sharp smile. He couldn’t even see it and his brain was going all staticky. 

“Don’t tell me that.” Tim whispered against his lips. “You know I’m mean.” 

Roy shivered again. God if it wasn’t his favorite type of mean. “Fine, then I wanna come on your abs.” 

Tim giggled. “Did you forget what I said about clothes? No way.” 

Roy pouted. “Then why did you ask?”

“I figured I’d give you  _ some _ input.” Tim shrugged and grabbed at the string of condoms. “I do like the thought of you writhing in my lap though.” He ripped one open and then paused. He sniffed the packet curiously and then laughed. “Is this watermelon flavored? I gotta try this.” 

A heartbeat later, Roy found himself flat on his back with Tim rolling a bright green condom down his dick. He’d forgotten they were colored. “Oh my god.” He told the roof of his Jeep. “Oh my god!” He yelped when Tim squeezed his dick mercilessly and slid to his base with a slick noise. “Fuck, trouble.” He hissed. He bit into the meat of his palm to keep from howling when Tim began to work him expertly with throat, lips, tongue, and two clever hands. They were still in public, after all. Sort of. It was a parking garage, but it was still a place they shouldn’t be fucking in and it was still a place someone might see them. He shuddered at the thought of someone looking through the window now, seeing a pretty little CEO between his legs with his cock down his throat. 

Tim drew back and crawled up his body. 

Roy groaned at the loss. 

Tim tugged at his hand, pulling it out of his mouth. “Hey.” He murmured. “Don’t hurt yourself.” He kissed the indentations of Roy’s teeth in his hand. Roy just blinked stupidly at him. Tim grinned and it was sharp and sexy again. Only this time, he could see it. It was stupidly hot and he could feel his cock jump with the sudden surge of lush and blood flow. “If you want a gag, I’ll bring one next time.” He promised. 

Roy whimpered. 

Tim kissed him and he tasted like watermelon and sex. He began jacking him firm and quick with a slick, lewd noise. All he could smell was watermelon, cherry, and musk. All he could feel was Tim, Tim,  _ Tim,  _ “Tim!”

He was boneless when he came back to his senses. He was hyperaware, all at once. Tim was still over him, body crouched over him, pressing against him lightly. Tim was pressing light kisses to his forehead, watermelon scented breath washing gently over his face. It was like the world was reduced to only Tim. Only his weight above him. Only his smell around him. Only his lips upon him. Only Tim. 

“I am in so much trouble.” He whispered. His voice was hoarse. 

Tim giggled against him, brushed their noses together. 

Roy opened his eyes. Tim’s stared back at him. Pale gray, almost blue, but not quite. Perfectly almond shaped, lined with short, thick lashes and smudged liner. They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment before Tim kissed him again, eyes still open. It was a lazy, languid kiss, flavored with fading lube and satisfied lust. Roy liked the way Tim’s eyes went a little hazy when they kissed. 

But that way laid, well... that way laid getting laid. Again. And they were already late. Intentionally late, but later than the intentionally late time that Jason had chosen. 

Roy reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and pressed a quick peck to Tim’s cheek. “Best lay of my life, I swear to fuck, even in the back of my dirty Jeep.” 

Tim laughed. “It’s well loved.” He disagreed. “But same. Do you know where my jacket went?” 

“Nope.” Roy glanced down. Tim had tucked him back away and done his pants back up and everything. He grabbed the baby wipes and wiped at the sweat on his face and neck. 

Tim popped the back door open and jumped out in the meantime, stretching and primping. 

Roy lazily watched him tuck his shirt in and shake the wrinkles out of his jacket while he fished around for his tie. He popped his collar up and tied it sloppily. He was too hot to wear everything completely buttoned up, so he left the tie loose around his neck. He climbed out after Tim, hanging him his phone. 

Tim dragged him into another kiss by his tie, right there. On solid ground again, it was a little different. Roy was taller and Tim fit right up against him like a puzzle piece, lithe where Roy was more built. He almost felt like he loomed over him, but it didn’t really feel like it because Tim was the one pulling him down over him.

Tim kissed generously and pulled away slowly, blinking up at Roy lazily. “Think we’re late enough yet?” Roy asked, breathless.

“We can be a few minutes later.”

Roy couldn’t help but giggle and they laughed together into the next kiss they shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, so many thanks to everyone who took the time to leave such wonderful, thoughtful, and sweet comments. This one goes out to y’all   
Also uhhh the first thing I posted in 2020 is pwp lord help me  
But hey drop me a comment and I might write more! I have a few more ideas I want to write for this, but I hope y’all enjoyed the car sex


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no porn in this one sorry but everyone wanted to see what happened at the gala

Jason was fashionably late, as was usual for him. He was just barely out of ‘running late’ territory though. He was nicely dressed in a closely fitted green suit so dark that it looked black. His shirt was cream, with French cuffs. He was wearing cufflinks and there was a pale yellow pocket square in his suit pocket, but his collar was unbuttoned. It was double breasted with peak lapels, closely fitted to emphasize his broad physique. The buttons of his coat were pale gold, matching his sunglasses. 

He looked damn good. 

He’d better, he spent a lot of time making sure he looked his best. He smirked at the cameras lined up on either side of the red carpet and gave them a lazy salute as he walked up the carpet. He was thankful for his sunglasses. There was enough camera flashes that it felt like he was under a strobe light. 

The party was still in cocktail mode, not quite ready to shift into the dining room yet. He wove through the crowds, ducking away from anyone who looked like they wanted to talk to him. He found Stephanie behind a huge arrangement of flowers and a weird sculpture, texting. 

Timmy was his favorite sibling, but Stephanie was the one he hated the least after Tim. 

“Sup kid?” He pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head. 

“Apparently it’s heinous to be seen texting now.” She glanced up briefly and then did a double take. “Wow, look at you! You clean up nice! What’s the occasion?” She grinned and tucked her phone away. Hands free, she ran them up and down his chest, admiring the fit. 

He tried his best not to smirk. “No reason.”

She narrowed her eyes at him and then frowned, obviously going over things in her head. “Anything to do with why Tim isn’t here yet? B is about to lose his shit. There’s like, four investors who want to meet him. They’re not happy he’s not here yet.”

Jason schooled his features. “Absolutely not. I would never— yeah it is.” He couldn’t keep his grin under wraps. 

“Oh my god.” Steph looked torn between worry and glee. “This is going to be a shitshow, huh?”

Jason winked and offered her his arm. “Show me where the good stuff is?”

She took his arm and together they circled the enormous foyer to stand close to one of the side doors. “This is the way to the kitchen, so the fresh stuff is always coming out.” She smiled sweetly at a server who was exiting and he offered her the tray, looking mildly besotted. She and Jason both took some of the crudités. 

“And people say Dick is bad.” Jason shook his head in mock consternation before popping two of them into his mouth at once. 

“Tim isn’t answering me but he’s texting you?” Steph pouted when she saw who Jason was texting. It only took her half an hour to catch on. 

“Yep.” Jason dunked his last shrimp into the last of Steph’s cocktail sauce. 

“Hey! Not fair!” She whined. Probably talking about both. 

Jason grinned and sucked the shrimp out of the tail with a noisy slurp. “Yep.” He said again. “Hey, take a selfie with me for him.” He held the phone at arms length and Steph held up their combined plates of pilfered hors d'oeuvres to be in the frame. Jason slung his arm around her and pressed an exaggerated kiss to her temple as she scrunched up her face in mock-disgust. “That’s a great one.” Jason chuckled as he sent it off. 

“Let me know what he says.” Steph inspected a tiny crab cake. 

Jason ate the rest of hers when she hated it as well as his. He tugged his phone out when he felt it vibrate and his eyebrows raised without permission. He let out a low whistle. “He’s. Wow.”

Steph pulled his wrist closer and her jaw dropped. 

The lighting was poor, the shadows covering most of what Jason knew was Roy. What they could see of him was several strands of hair and his jaw as he quite obviously sucked another hickey onto Tim’s neck. There were already several peeking above his collar, in various stages of aging. Tim was giving the camera an evil, sultry smile. His lips were red and slick from kissing. 

“Oh my god.” Steph gaped. 

“That’s a bit of overkill.” Jason knew all the ins and outs of Roy’s oral fixation. 

“Oh my  _ god _ .” Steph repeated. “He looks like he’s been throttled.” She squinted at the screen. 

“Throttled, but sexily.” Jason smirked. “I knew they’d get along.” He gauged the atmosphere of the room and shot Tim a thumbs up. It was just about time. 

It would have been perfect, if only Tim had listened to him.

“He’s seen my texts, so where is he?” Jason growled at his phone. It had been almost twenty minutes since he’d given him the go-ahead.

Steph belched discreetly behind her hand and elbowed Jason. “Come on, seriously? Tim’s getting laid for once, of course he’s taking his sweet time.”

Jason scowled at her. “They’ve been fucking non-stop for like a week.”

“Oh, is that where he’s been?” Steph checked her lipstick in her phone. “His new boy toy must be pretty. Dinner’s starting soon though, I’d get them here soon if possible.”

The murmurs started just as they were trying to get the attention of the crowd to move to dinner. Jason could faintly hear the roar of the press outside. They’d gone nuts, just as he knew they would. He and Steph had relocated to one of the staircases near the entrance and now they watched, just as enthralled as the rest of the crowd. 

Tim was moving forward into the room. He was wearing a traditional black suit, the same cut and fit as the one Bruce was wearing at the opposite end of the foyer. With his dark hair and pale eyes, he looked every bit the successor of Wayne Enterprises. 

Except. 

He was missing his tie and his collar was unbuttoned, showing just a peek of the hickeys mottling his neck. When he turned his head to look around, there was one just below his right ear. His red pocket square  _ perfectly _ matched the tie of his companion. The tie he had obviously been wearing at the beginning of his evening. 

Roy was at his side, a head taller, but letting Tim lead him with the arm around his waist. His hand was tucked into the back pocket of Tim’s slacks. He wasn’t wearing a jacket— he had a lot of trouble finding any that were broad enough for his muscled archers build. Instead, he was wearing a waistcoat that was perfectly snug around him. The vest was black with skinny white pinstripes. His white shirt was loosely tucked into his pants and his cuffs were rolled up to show the expansive tattoos on his forearms. He was wearing Tim’s tie in a loose knot around his neck, collar unbuttoned to tease at more ink and a few hickeys of his own. His pants were slightly rumpled, as was his hair. He’d dragged his bangs and the hair over his ears back into a tiny bun at the back of his head, letting the rest of his hair fall loose. 

They were speaking as they walked, their heads intimately close to whisper as they went. Roy was smirking widely, preening under the attention of the entire foyer. Tim ignored them all, sweeping past people like they didn’t exist. He moved through the crowd with ease, speaking with several investors and board members perfectly professionally. Just with Roy hanging off his arm, making things uncomfortable as he grinned lavisciously and winked at anyone he considered attractive. He was doing a lot of winking. He completely ignored anyone Tim was talking to, even when the person tried to introduce themself. Even if it was someone he’d winked at. He was making it clear he was only here for and interested in Tim. 

Tim didn’t stick to his script quite as well as Jason would have liked, but that was to be expected. He spent longer talking to investors and board members than Jason had recommended, but he did actually like his job. Jason should have planned for that. Tim escaped more than a few social conversations by using his arm candy as an excuse or by just cutting the conversation short by walking away with a grin just this side of mean. 

It took a little longer for at least one person in the crowd to put it together and the room buzzed as Roy Harper’s name fell from lips all around him. Queen’s no-good delinquent adopted son with the XO of Wayne Enterprises and one of the most eligible bachelors on the market right now. What was Tim doing with Roy of all people? 

Jason smirked as he listened to the whispers around him. It was uncanny how much he got right sometimes, hearing some of his guesses verbatim from the mouths around him. Tim finally reached Jason and Steph. 

Steph socked him in the arm. “Tim, what the hell are you doing?” She wasn’t mad at him, she was mad she hadn’t been included. 

Tim released Roy to hug her. “Pissing Bruce off.” 

“Huh.” Steph patted his back automatically before they pulled away. 

“I’m Roy, the corrupting bad influence.” Roy extended a hand with a grin. 

When she took it, he pulled it to his mouth to press a lingering kiss to her knuckles. 

Steph blushed. 

While Roy flirted, Jason peered at Tim’s neck. “Christ, he did a number on you.”

Tim smirked. “I got him back just as good.”

Jason laughed loudly. “I might have to see that later.”

Tim slipped his phone from his pocket and thumbed it open. He pulled up a photo and showed it to Jason. It was Roy, naked, facing away from the camera. He was laying on a bed, tangled artfully in the sheets. His back was the subject of the photo and it was absolutely  _ mauled _ . Scratches all up and down the length of his spine and then perpendicular ones at his waist and hips. Most of them were raised, a few of them were bloody. 

“Holy shit!” Jason was torn between impressed and sympathetic. 

“Oh, let me see!” Steph, pink, crowded in. Then she nodded. “That looks about right. It’s like being attacked by a mountain lion.” 

“But a whole hell of a lot more fun.” Roy smirked. He looked pleased about it. “He’s trouble.” 

Tim smirked right back at him. 

Jason glanced around. “I need to head in soon, but you two need to come in when people are mostly seated. Maximize your exposure and all.”

“Yep.” Roy nodded before he grabbed Jason by his lapels and yanked him into a searing kiss. 

Jason was caught off guard and floundered for a moment before grabbing him and kissing back. It was wet and dirty and not long enough when Roy pulled away with a wink. He tasted like cherries.

Tim was snickering behind Roy. “Perfect.”

Jason flushed slightly. “I regret getting involved with either of you.” He wiped at his mouth with his sleeve. All he could taste was cherries now, and it definitely wasn’t chapstick. God, he was afraid to ask.

“What, none for me?” Steph pouted at him. 

Roy winked at her. “Maybe later, doll. I gotta stick with my main squeeze for a bit.” He draped his arm around Tim’s shoulder.

“And I have at least two more investors I need to speak with before dinner.” Tim glanced at his watch.

“Well  _ I’m _ going to go watch that big vein in Bruce’s forehead.” Steph said.

Jason laughed. “I’ll go with. M’lady?” He offered his arm.

“Ew.” Steph made a face at him. “Please don’t neckboard at me.” She took his arm gingerly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe me if I say I wrote this chapter (chapter 3) before chapter 1?? because this totally came first   
offscreen: Tim laughing his ass off when they valeted Roy's shitty jeep and Bruce trying to ignore Oliver blowing up his phone
> 
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think! Any other trouble you think these boys should get into?


	4. Chapter 4

Roy slipped his stolen sunglasses on. All the smarmy tabloid photos he’d seen of the Waynes and them all wearing sunglasses at night made so much sense now. He slipped out of the front door of the gala and ignored the screaming crowds of paparazzi. He’d been almost blinded when they first arrived, not having the foresight (or, more honestly, a single brain cell left from Tim ravishing him) to grab his sunglasses. Tim had specifically told him to bring them, even. He pulled the valet tag from his pocket and gave it to the man at the stand. 

“Bring the car around, I’ll be right back.” He nodded to the guy as he moved off.

Now just to extract Tim. He’d last seen him arguing with Bruce behind the champagne fountain, Dick trying to mediate.

They were right where he’d left them when he’d peeled off.

Dick was standing physically between Bruce and Tim now, a hand on each of their chests. Tim was smirking and Bruce was scowling.

Roy whistled through his teeth at them, deliberately loud. A handful of people around him jumped at the sudden noise and all three of the men looked over at him.

Bruce glared at Roy.

Roy grinned and waggled a few fingers at him before looking over at Tim. He jerked a thumb up over his shoulder. “Let’s go, pretty boy, they’re pulling the car around. You said we could get real food after and I’m starving.” He wasn’t a fan of hors d’oeuvres.

Dick waved Tim off and turned to fully face Bruce, speaking quietly.

Tim moved over to Roy and nestled into his side. His plastic smile, back in place, was going a little brittle around the edges.

“We’re getting burritos.” Roy informed him as he half-dragged him to the main entrance.

“I’m tired.” Tim complained.

“Me too.” He agreed. “Now smile for the cameras, gorgeous.”

Tim stuck his tongue out at him. It seemed he may have used the last of his decorum during his argument with Bruce.

The paparazzi began yelling as soon as they saw them again, ecstatic to see Tim tucked up under Roy’s arm and leaning against him.

Roy wanted to laugh as he watched the valet struggle to pull his jeep all the way up to the steps. Could nobody drive stick these days? He walked Tim around and held his hand while he got in. Even though the jeep was pretty high up off the ground, he knew perfectly well Tim didn’t need the assistance. Roy was rewarded with a small smile for it though, so he was counting it as a win. A double win, if he counted the screams of a blogger behind him, yelling about boats and ships.

Roy shut his door on the sounds of the crowd and flicked the radio on. It automatically connected to his phone and began playing.

“Ah shit.” Roy scrambled to get his phone out of his pants while Tim stared in confusion. He couldn’t get to it fast enough though, and Kidz Bop poured through the speakers.

Tim gaped for a moment before cracking up.

“Fuck!” Roy furiously tapped into a playlist that  _ wasn’t _ made for his daughter and practically threw his stupid, traitor phone into a cupholder. He could feel himself pouting as they finally drove off with Tim laughing like a hyena beside him. 

“Hey.” Tim spoke after a minute.

Roy looked over at him. Tim looked much more relaxed than he had been. He’d slouched down in the seat and kicked his feet up on the dashboard. 

“Thanks. For doing this, I mean. It was totally out of the blue and you didn’t have to.”

Roy smiled, looking back to the road. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve been having fun. Ollie’s nearly zapped my battery calling me, I haven’t bugged him this much in months. Plus, the sex has been amazing.” 

“Well I’m glad to hear that.” Tim grinned. 

“Nah, seriously, I’m going to have trouble finding anyone who compares to you.” Roy teased. 

Tim laughed. “I mean, if I’m trouble, it only makes sense.” 

Roy joined in on his laughter, throwing an arm across the space between them to settle his hand on Tim’s neck, wiggling down his collar to press their skin together. Tim pressed into the touch, leaning towards him. 

“So, you’ve done me such a big favor, how can I repay you?” Tim’s voice dropped a few notes, going silky and smooth. He sounded like sex. 

Roy shivered as all the blood in his body headed south. A pavlovian response. God. Tim had  _ conditioned  _ him. A glance at Tim confirmed he was wearing that wide, sharp smirk again. “Oh Jesus.” He breathed out when Tim set his hand on his leg. 

Unfortunately, he needed his other hand for the stick shift and had to reclaim it, but Tim’s hand stayed on his thigh, thumb tracing the outside hem of his pants. God he was glad Lian was with Kori for the night. That meant he didn’t have anywhere to be for the rest of the blessed night. He drove back to Tim’s penthouse where he’d picked him up and Tim gave him a sharp smirk when he crawled across his lap to key in the code for the garage. Having all that pretty body in his lap at once meant it was impossible to keep his hands to himself.

Tim shook his ass when Roy groped it and cupped his dick in his slacks as payback. Roy almost stalled his own damn car out trying to get into a parking space when Tim continued to just fondle him leisurely. He threw the car into park and he wasn’t sure if Tim threw himself the rest of the way into his lap or if Roy dragged him there, but then Tim’s mouth was on his. He wasn’t sure of anything at all except that Tim’s ass honked the horn and startled him.

Tim looked just as startled, a little offended at the noise.

Roy couldn’t help his horribly wide grin. “Aw babe,” He cooed.

Tim narrowed his eyes. “Don’t say it. I don’t know what you’re going to say but I know it’s going to be horr-”

“You’re horny!” Roy chirped.

Tim pressed his red little lips together and glared. Him trying to suppress his begrudging amusement only made Roy grin wider. His face was starting to hurt. “You’re worse than Dick.” Tim pouted.

Roy popped the door open and slid out from under Tim, tugging him along. “Dick sounds like a great idea.” 

“You’re horrible and I hate you.” Tim huffed as he let Roy pull him into his arms rather than letting him step down to the concrete floor of the garage.

“Do you though?” Roy laughed. “Do you? Are you sure? Are you sure you hate this face?” He teased, spinning around twice with Tim’s weight in his arms before letting him stand on his own two feet again.

Tim stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m very sure.”

“Is there anything I can do to change your mind?” Roy couldn’t help but crowd all that pretty up against the side of his jeep. The more disheveled his suit got, the more it riled Roy up. It reminded him of the debauchery in the back of his Jeep at the beginning of the night

Tim sighed and pulled Roy up against him, sandwiching himself between the hard side of the jeep and the harder front of Roy. “I can think of a few things.” Clever fingers tugged at his shirt, tugging it free of his pants and starting to creep up his sides.

“Mm, me too, but I don’t think you’ll be very happy if I do them here.”

Tim abandoned Roy’s abs to pull him down for a wet, messy kiss. “You could do anything to me and I wouldn’t complain until after.” Tim panted against his mouth when he pulled away.

“Fuck, Trouble, you can’t just say that shit.” Roy’s hips stuttered against Tim’s with how needy, how wanton, how wrecked he already sounded. “Alright, inside, let’s go, come on!” He dragged Tim towards the elevator.

They made out all the way up, Roy lifting Tim to press him against the glass side of it. Tim shivered when he pressed him there for anyone to see. Anyone with a telescope, anyway. Tim had to break away to unlock his door with a key and a pinpad and probably a neural scan or whatever other spy shit he had hooked up to his home security. Roy took the opportunity to grind his hips into Tim’s pert little ass and work a hickey into the back of his neck.

Tim stumbled in and dragged him in after, shoving him up against the door. They jerked off there, hard and quick and a little too dry with messy kisses that were a little too wet.

They panted into each others mouths when they were done, sharing the same air. The afterglow with Tim was always better, for some reason. He didn’t cling to him and press their sweaty bodies together, didn’t shove his tongue down his throat as soon as he’d caught his breath, didn’t immediately start trying to get him hard again for round two. He peeled away after a moment and backed up a few steps.

“Fuck if that isn’t a sight.” Roy eyed Tim. Their mixed release was splattered over his button down, jacket, and pants, pearly on the white button down and stark against the black fabric of the suit. He looked down at his front to find a similar sight splattered across his vest and slacks. 

Tim started unbuttoning, shamelessly licking his fingers whenever he came to a wet spot on his buttons, and shed his clothes in a line down the hall. “I’m taking a shower. Coming?” He glanced over a naked shoulder as he dropped trou. In that moment, he looked like an adonis, marbled lines of his pale body in perfect form for Roy to drop at his feet and worship.

“God I sure hope so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come get y'all JUICE  
I forgot how much FUN these two are ahhhhh  
they forgot about their burritos oops  
drop me a comment and let me know what y'all liked! Next chapter, whenever it comes, will be pretty filthy, so keep that in mind when I say that comments help motivate meee


	5. Chapter 5

Roy stripped and followed after that perfect, perfect back. He brightened as something occurred to him and hurried to catch up to Tim, pulling their nude forms together. “Babe, Trouble...” He murmured, bending to press a kiss to his shoulder.

“You’re getting semen on my back.” Tim’s frown was adorable.

Roy ground his hips and their mixed release into him. “Darling, sweetheart…” He cajoled teasingly.

“What do you want?” Tim raked a hand into Roy’s hair, letting his hips sway with Roy’s movements.

“Mmm, remember the first time we fucked?” He kept his kisses light and sweet over the curve of his neck, the muscles in his shoulder. 

“It would be hard to forget, given how much Jason’s bitched at us.” Tim was grinning now, he could hear it in his voice. 

Roy giggled into his neck, remembering Jason’s bitchface. “I asked you if I could do something and you said you said maybe next time?”

Tim didn’t still against him, but went quiet for a moment. “You really want to rim me?” He turned in his hold and Roy took the chance to palm each perfect cheek of his ass, squeezing.

“If you’re okay with it.” Roy didn’t stop kissing at his neck. He grinned when he could  _ feel _ the blush traveling down from his face. He drew back to see that Tim was going pink, chewing on his lip. 

“I mean, I don’t see the appeal, but if you want to, sure.”

“Oh baby boy, trust me, I’ll show you the appeal.” Roy cupped his face. “But I want to check: is this something you actually want to do or is this something you’re saying yes to because I want it?” He asked, tipping his chin up a bit to see his eyes better. He couldn’t always spot a Tim Lie, but he stood a better chance of it when he could see his eyes, especially in a moment of intimacy like this.

Tim shifted, cheeks going from carnation pink to rose pink. “I, um.” He stumbled over his words, going shy at Roy exposing him in a moment of honesty like this. “I want it.” He bit at his lip and went deliciously pinker when Roy thumbed at it. Considering they’d been grinding together against the counter a few minutes ago, this was adorable. “I just-- it’s dirty. Is it safe?”

Roy smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, missing most of them deliberately. “Yeah babe. You’re clean; in that aspect it’s about equal to like, sucking dick or eating pussy. You have to be a bit more careful when you’re cleaning up for it, given you shit with it, but as long as you’re thorough, it’s not an issue.”

Tim groaned and pulled away, covering his face. “Don’t say that! That’s so gross!”

“Hey, you were already thinking it!” Roy laughed, following after him. “I’m just being honest here! If you’re that worried about it, I can use a dental dam.”

Tim was properly red now when he pouted at Roy, mock glaring. Boy did that do things to his dick. “No, as long as you help me it should be fine.”

Roy grinned, leaning in to nip at his lip playfully. “I’d be disappointed if I couldn’t help. Now, shower?”

Sadly, Roy ended up banished from the shower after the third time one of them forgot where they were and almost fell because they slipped. That didn’t mean he didn’t get a front row seat of Tim fingering himself in the glass walled shower though. His dick was sure appreciating the view as well as the occasional pump he gave it when Tim would glance at him out of the corner of his eye. It was good positive reinforcement for him. Timmy, he meant, not his dick. Though it was good for it too, he supposed. 

Roy wasn’t sure if it was the heat from the shower or the heat from his eyes that was making Tim blush down his neck but it was such a pretty pink that he wasn’t going to comment either way. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to comment at  _ all.  _ “I think you need a shower mat, dude.” He offered helpfully, as Tim slipped again, grabbing onto the bar with the hand that wasn’t halfway up his butt. 

Tim shot him a dirty look. “I haven’t needed a mat in my twenty-three years of life, I think I’m fine.” 

“They’re really helpful if you’re getting acrobatic in the shower.” He pointed out. 

“Shut up and grab me the antibacterial soap.” Tim ordered. 

“What, seriously? You already used, like, half a thing of body wash.” Roy grabbed the bottle of hand soap from beside the sink. 

“Yes, seriously! Gimme two pumps.” He held out his slick hand, clearly unwilling to let go of the shower bar. 

He pumped it twice into his waiting hand. “I might get you one for Christmas either way.” Considering he’d almost brained himself earlier, he definitely was, if this was a thing they were going to continue that long. 

Tim huffed at him and ignored him, shifting uncomfortably onto his toes, one foot lifted delicately off the ground entirely. He looked almost like a ballet dancer, but for the awkward angle of his arm bent behind him. He was all lithe, compact muscle, skin pale and unblemished. He was looking to one side, brow furrowed with focus and tongue poking out slightly between his teeth with concentration. 

Roy admired all that pretty for a moment more before starting to rummage around for washcloths. May as well prepare for the sexcapades, he figured. 

He stripped the comforter and top sheet back off the bed and set out a blanket over it. Tim preferred it like this; no change of sheets necessary, just throw out the soiled blanket and pull the linens up. He dug through the drawer for lube and tossed it onto the bed. He set the damp washcloths on the bedside table, on an empty jewelry dish so the water wouldn’t warp the wood. 

Tim exited the bathroom after a few more minutes. He was flushed from the heat of the shower and wearing a bathrobe tied loosely around his narrow waist. 

“Just about ready?” Roy couldn’t help the excitement rising in his chest. 

“Wait, let me wash my face first. I forgot I’m wearing makeup. If I don’t do it now, I’ll end up sleeping in it.” Tim backtracked hastily. 

“Please tell me you aren’t one of those fancy rich people with a seventeen step Korean skin-care routine.” Roy pouted. 

“It’s only four steps, you big doofus.” Tim vanished back into the bathroom. 

Roy clutched at his heart. “Doofus?? You’re really bringing out the big guns! I haven’t been called a doofus since Jennifer in grade school!” 

“Hashtag: I’m with Jennifer.” Tim drawled, amusement evident in his voice. 

Roy laughed and went to find his pants. He wanted his phone. Now would be a good time to order those burritos. If he was calculating right, they should arrive once they were done with round one. When he put the order in, he erred on the side of not blue-balling himself. He set his phone aside as Tim exited the bathroom. 

His face was damp and dewey, bangs clipped back from his face with an over large barrette. Adorable. He was rubbing at his cheeks and forehead with carefully circular motions, working some cream or another into his skin. 

Tim smiled at him when he walked in. 

Roy’s returning smile was completely involuntary. “Hey.”

“Hey.”

Roy sidled in close and leaned in for a kiss. 

Tim cupped his face with lotiony hands and kissed him deeply. 

It was the sort of kiss that happened in a movie, long and deep, but utterly unhurried. Leisurely. Slowly warming them back up from the break. When they parted, Tim nipped lightly at his jaw, affectionately. Roy returned it by brushing his lips against his forehead, letting his hands roam over Tim’s slender form. They pulled at the robe together, divesting Tim of it.

Tim had gone soft somewhere between the second time Roy slipped in the shower and shoving several fingers up his own ass. Roy didn’t mind, it gave him a chance to work Tim up all over again. He let his hands roam over Tim’s body as Tim grabbed onto his biceps and ground lightly against Roy’s thigh. He knew Tim had a thing for his arms and he flexed deliberately for him.

Tim licked his lips and leaned in to lave a hickey into the muscle across his shoulder. Roy always forgot how fun grinding and heavy petting was until he had someone in his arms, panting against him, sharing sweat and spit. Tim was good at it too, keeping it light and playful across his throat and shoulders and lips.

Roy raked his hands into Tim’s shaggy hair and tugged lightly. Tim rose willingly from his collarbone to kiss him again. This one was a little less leisurely, a little more heated.

“Mmm, you’re going to distract me from my mission, Trouble.” Roy murmured against his lips.

Tim didn’t respond, just leaned in and licked his way into Roy’s mouth until he could flick his tongue across Roy’s soft palette to make him shiver. He drew back after a moment.

“You’re the distracting one here.” Tim murmured back, sliding his hands up Roy’s torso.

“I think we are both equally hot and distracting, how’s that?” Roy leaned back slightly. As much fun as kissing Tim was, Roy really wanted to get his mouth on that ass already. 

“Sounds fair.” Tim drew back as well. “We ready in here?” He asked, wiping the excess saliva from his mouth with the back of his wrist.

“Just about.” Roy grabbed a hair tie from the bedside table. He’d taken his hair down for the shower, but now he gathered it into a tight bun. He pulled it high on the back of his head, high enough that it wouldn’t be digging into his skull when he was laying down. He didn’t want Tim stepping on it either, hence how tightly he was lashing it down with his hair tie. 

Tim pouted, mournful. “But I  _ like _ your hair down.” 

“And I like my hair not getting stepped on.” Roy wiggled his head, testing the bun. 

“I wouldn’t!” Tim objected. 

“Timmy, you’re gonna be sitting on my face and, if I’m doing my job right, you won’t be able to see straight, let alone coordinate your legs enough to know where you’re putting them.” Roy grinned as Tim blushed bright pink again. “Or did you forget?”

“I didn’t!” Tim swatted at his arm. 

Roy grabbed his offending hand and kissed it with a flirty wink that made Tim huff and blush a bit. He tugged his hand back gently. “Okay, so, how does this work? Like, positioning-wise.” Tim faced the bed with a slight frown. He had a hand on the hip that was cocked out, the other hand held out palm-down, fingers splayed like he was about to select a chess piece. 

“Ideally, your ass on my face.” Roy grabbed a bottle of lube and tucked it under one of the pillows where they wouldn’t have to go hunting for it later. When he looked back, Tim was blushing again. “Aw, you shy babe?” He teased. 

Tim huffed, covering his blush with his hands. “Shut  _ up _ .”

“Hey hey hey.” Roy stepped over into his space and settled his hands on Tim’s damp hips. “We don’t have to do this if you changed your mind.” 

Tim went that rosey shade of pink again and, judging by his eyebrows, frowned at him. “Shut up. I want to.” He grumbled. “It’s just embarrassing.” 

“Is it making you anxious?” He ran his hands up and down his sides comfortingly. 

Tim heaved a deep sigh. “A little.” He admitted. “I know that you’ve been, y’know, wanting this and I don’t want to fuck it up.” 

“Timmy, hey, it’s okay. I promise. First of all, I don’t think there’s anything that you could do that’s not sexy; okay? Like, literally, you’re so hot that I popped a boner when you ordered coffee at Starbucks last week.”

Tim’s look was probably meant to be unimpressed, but there was the trace of a smile under his hands that were still covering his mouth and cheeks. 

“Second, sometimes bad sex just happens. It sucks, but statistically, even we will have some off nights. It’s whatever.”

Tim nodded in agreement, hands starting to come down. 

“Thirdly, I wanna reiterate that you can withdraw your consent for this act at literally any time and that’s okay. I won’t be mad or disappointed or whatever. I mean, I might have some blue balls to go take care of in the shower, but that’s nothing new and it’s the furthest thing from a problem, okay?” 

Tim rolled his eyes but he was fully smiling now. 

“Fourthly— was that three or four?” 

“That was three.” Tim confirmed for him.

“Fourthly— thank you— fourthly, we don’t have to jump right into it. We can warm up and ease into it. I’m not just going to bend you over like a barbarian and stick my tongue in your ass, there’s no romance in that.” 

Tim finally cracked and laughed. “I didn’t realize this was wooing behavior for you.” He snorted inelegantly

Roy grinned and grabbed his wrists, gently pulling his hands away from his face. “I’ll woo the shit outta you, pretty boy.” He pressed kisses to his knuckles, one to each hand. 

“Careful there, or I might have to date you.” Tim warned, grin widening. 

“Bring it on, I’ll date you so fucking hard.” Still holding Tim’s hands he used the backsides of Tim’s wrists to push his chin up, like he was a begging puppy. Tim’s smile was going a little bit hopeful around the edges, a little earnest and a little silly. Roy kissed him softly. 

Tim twisted their fingers together, tipping his head incrementally. Their noses brushed together and Tim’s breath was warm on his upper lip. They had to break apart when both of their smiles distorted the kiss too much to continue. 

“Yeah?” Roy asked softly. 

“Yeah.” Tim said, equally soft. 

“We haven’t really discussed this and it’s a horrible thing to discuss in the middle of getting our dicks wet, but you know I’ve got a daughter, right?” Nervousness fluttered in Roy’s stomach. 

Tim nodded. “Lian, right? Jason shows me pictures all the time. She’s, like, seven?”

“Eight. She’s smart as a whip.” 

“Just like her daddy, huh?” Tim swayed forward and pressed a kiss to Roy’s jaw. “I’d love to meet her.”

Roy couldn’t help but smile. He was probably showing Tim his molars, with how wide he was smiling. “I’d like that.” 

“Cool.” 

“Cool.” 

They kissed again. It was all smiles and warmth as they stood together, hands still clasped between them at shoulder height. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of fluff but DON'T WORRY there will be LOTS of porn up next  
I accidentally wrote in feelings sorry not sorry but these boys wanted to be soft for a hot second  
I've got the next scene or so mostly done, so keep that in mind when I say comments motivate me to write. Let me know what you liked!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you need me I'll be in the shower eek  
I may or may not have more written so if you want a follow-up leave me a comment and let me know what you thought


End file.
